Season Two Spoilers
Meet The Newbies!: Rubybecker.PNG|Ruby Rose Becker CarinaMaraj.PNG|Carina Maraj LeviLashane.PNG|Levi Stefan Lashane Episode Spoilers Episode 1: *Episode Title:' "N.D. Hospitality"' *Levi Lashane and Carina Maraj's first appearance. *Addison Lee might have to leave New Directions for a while to deal with the drama at home. *Everyone will dedicate a song to Addison. *Anna Clarkson's final appearance. Songlist: *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) 'by Kelly Clarkson, ''sung by Levi. *'Thank You by Estelle, sung by Anna. *'Missundaztood by P!NK, ''sung by New Directions. Episode 2: *Episode Title: '"The Pink Friday Experience" *This will be a Nicki Minaj tribute. *Will denies the glee club singing Nicki Minaj just like he denied Britney Spears. *Cheyenne might be the next Claira from season 1, while Claira might be the next Cheyenne from season 1 (in arc 1) *Ruby Becker's first appearance. Songlist: *'Turn Me On 'by Nicki Minaj and David Guetta. *'Check It Out 'by Nicki Minaj *'Girls Fall Like Dominoes 'by Nicki Minaj *'Marilyn Monroe 'b''y Nicki Minaj *'Roman In Moscow 'by Nicki Minaj *'I'm The Best 'by Nicki Minaj *'Right Thru Me 'by Nicki Minaj *'Save Me 'by Nicki Minaj Episode 3: *Episode Title: "Runaway Love" *This will be most likely focused on Addison's background and relationship with Gunner. *Ruby will have a love interest (secret admirer) from Glee Club. Songlist: *'Runaway Love 'by Ludacris *'Runaway 'by Thriving Ivory *'The Living Proof 'by Mary J. Blige Episode 4: *Episode Title:' "October 31st"' *This will most likely be a halloween episode Episode 5: *Episode Title: "TBA" Episode 6: *Episode Title: "TBA" Episode 7: *Episode Title: "TBA" *Although Chanel Rayne will be written off as a main character, she will return as a guest star and may cause trouble for Will. Confirmed Song Spoilers *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson *Just Fine by Mary J. Blige *I Care by Beyonce - Rumoured *All That I Can Say by Mary J. Blige -''' Rumoured' *Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift *Sixteen Going On Seventeen ''from The Sound of Music - '''Rumoured''' *Samsonite Man by Alicia Keys Main Character Plots Daniel: *Daniel comes out to his parents. *Daniel's parents will be casted soon. *Daniel wants to fit in, and decides to try out for football. Addison: *Addison deals with her abusive father. *Gunner and Addison will have one sudden night together. Rick *After counted arguments and situations in Glee, he will most likely quit and go to a rival group, he feels unwanted. Lily and Shawn *Lily and Shawn will not leave Glee Club. Photoshoots DanielMick2.PNG A.J.LET.PNG ckingg2.PNG Emoore.PNG Csalvatore.PNG cmlarson.PNG aLEE.PNG Deastwood.PNG Lstevens.PNG Gwhite.PNG SdAWSON.PNG Official Promotional Pictures For Season 2 There will be a comic-themed photoshoot for the season also, with 9 characters, the next 4 will be made soon. (Chuck, Daniel, Claira, Cheyenne and Addison) then, (Anna, A.J., Elizabeth and Dougie) Csalv.PNG|Chuck Dmick2.PNG|Daniel alee2.PNG|Addison CKING2.PNG|Claira CML2.PNG|Cheyenne On The Set CarinaMarajSet.PNG|Carina Maraj on the set of N.D. Hospitality Paul-Wesley-Elisha-Cuthbert-24-Set.jpg|Paul Wesley and Mischa Barton on the set of Runaway Love 37394_640.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove and her bedroom for Runaway Love